Undercover
by kimyung
Summary: Yunho sudah gila! Seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya! Ini akan semakin rumit dan bagaimana hubungan Jaejoong selanjutnya? YUNJAE/M/YAOI/DLDR/AMATEUR


Undercover

.

YunJae

.

Rated: M

.

Drama/Romance

.

Yaoi

.

FF ini adalah milik Lady Prim

.

.

DON'T BASH AND FLAME

DON'T PLAGIAT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IF YOU HATE YAOI AND PLEASE GO AWAY

THANKS

THIS FF FOR MY FRIEND

NAM MINRA

I HOPE U AND ALL READERS LIKE THIS FF :*

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

AND

.

THREE

.

.

.

~PART 1~

(EPILOG)

Memijat tulang hidung kemudian merenggangkan tulang punggung yang terasa pegal duduk berjam-jam di perpustakaan ini dengan membaca. Oh, Jaejoong bahkan lupa pukul berapa sekarang? menyebarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan penuh lemari besar ini, Jaejoong baru sadar hanya dirinya yang terisisa. Merenggangkan pinggulnya lalu mengambil tas kemudian melangkah pergi untuk pulang sebelum mentari terbenam.

Koridor sepi tanpa sosok apapun yang menyapanya. Berjalan santai sambil bersiul, pendengaran Jaejoong mendengar derap langkah dan suara tawa dengan jumlah lebih seorang. Ya, menerka-nerka pandangannya sudah mendapati segerombol orang dengan pimpinan berwajah seram berada paling depan sambil memandang Jaejoong sengit. Ada apa? "kau, lelaki berwajah wanita. Tetap ditempatmu, kawan!"

Mereka menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan anak berandalan sekolah ini. Seingatnya sih tidak. Mengelilingi Jaejoong ditengah-tengah bagai seorang terdakwa. "tepat beberapa jam lalu. Seorang entahlah dia gadis atau lelaki dengan segaja menabrakku hingga terjatuh. Dan kalian tahu apa selanjutnya? Orang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya," sinar membunuh diterima Jaejoong dari ketua berandalan itu.

"saat itu waktu yang kurang tepat, kurasa. Hmm… mungkin teman kita yang cantik ini dapat membantu kita untuk mencari siapa orang itu. benarkan?"

Membisu tanpa sedikitpun suara, membuat ketua itu geram. "kau ini bisu ya? Aku bertanya baik-baik denganmu, seharusnya kau menjawabnya. Bukan hanya diam saja. dasar tolol."

"kau ini cantik juga ya." Ucap ketua itu sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong kasar. Seakan jijik, rasanya Jaejoong ingin sekali meludai wajah sok jagoan itu. "kurasa dia memang seorang gadis." Celuk seorang dengan seenaknya.

"oh ya, aku tahu. Anak ini seorang gadis yang bisu dan sangat sombong. Sekarang aku semakin kalau dia orang yang menabrakku pagi tadi. Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita beri dia sedikit permainan?" ucap Ketua dengan tawa menggelejar diikuti para kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Darah Jaejoong seakan tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia menyesali terlahir seperti ini, tetapi Tuhan telah memberikannya. Apa boleh buat. Tetapi jika seorang saja yang menghinanya. Maka…

"sudah puas kalian menghinaku, eoh?!" teriak Jaejoong membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu tidak berklik. "jika kalian ingin memberiku pelajaran, lakukan sekarang. ayo, beri aku pukulan terhebat kalian lalu pergilah. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali mengataiku seperti ini."

"AH! Ternyata kau bisa bicara rupanya, kawan! Ayo lihat. Apa anak perempuan ini bisa memberiku sedikit pukulan pada perutku?! Ayo, la—" tubuh tinggi dan cukup kekar itu jatuh terpelanting setelah mendapatkan sedikit pukulan diperut yang diberikan Jaejoong setelah melarikan diri dari gerombolan anak berandalan itu. Kemarahan sang Ketua tidak dapat dipadamkan lagi. "kejar anak bodoh itu! cepatlah."

Para pengikut Ketua berandalan itu melesat pergi mengejar Jaejoong yang telah keletihan dan kehabisan napas berlari mengelilingi koridor sekolah yang membingungkan. Menaiki tangga ketingkat selanjutnya, Jaejoong tahu ini akan sia-sia saja. Lebam-lebam diwajah memang pasti akan didapatkannya atau lebih parah lagi dari pada itu. Sebenarnya kejadian yang dimaksudkan Ketua anak berandalan itu ketika Jaejoong berjalan cepat takut ketinggalan mata pelajaran selanjutnya, bukan karena ingin mencari perkara. Tetapi, memberi alasan dengan anak berandalan itu pasti tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Berhenti sejenak memulihkan napas yang memburu hingga keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, Jaejoong harus kembali dipaksa berlari ketika suara anak-anak berandalan itu memantul sepanjang koridor. Kalah dalam jumlah pasti akan membuatnya kalah. Ya, jalan keluar, seharusnya turun kebawah lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung. Tapi, mustahil. Semua tangga pasti telah dipalang oleh anak-anak berandal itu.

Pandangan buramnya menangkap pintu tangga menuju atap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong dengan cepat lari tertatih-tatih menuju pintu itu lalu masuk dan menaiki tangga. Mencari tempat persembunyian terbaik dengan begitu Jaejoong dapat mengatur napas yang seakan ingin putus. "hosh… hosh.. hoshh.. hmmm.. hosh…"

"pasti dia ada disini! Cari dia sampai ketemu." Teriak seseorang dengan lantang dan penuh amarah. Sudah pasti mereka anak berandalan itu.

Membekap mulut dengan tangan agar tidak menimbulkan deru napas kencang. Tetapi, ketidak sanggupan memaksa air matanya mengalir sakin menahan sesak didadanya. Ia butuh udara. Tanpa disangka, kerah bajunya ditarik dan dibawa seseorang bagai menarik hewan tanpa belas kasihan. "aku mendapatkannya!" ucap seorang anak bangga.

Menarik wajah Jaejoong lalu menatap dengan mimic jijik dan jengah. "aku tidak menyangka, anak berwajah perempuan sepertimu memiliki keberanian juga ya? Habisi dia, anak-anak!" setelah meludai dan membuang wajah itu dengan kasar, anak-anak berandalan itu mengerubuninya lalu satu persatu memberikan pukulan telak ditulang pipinya, perut, dan juga tendangan ditiap sisi tubuhnya. Jaejoong rasa mungkin sekarang waktunya untuk menelusuri lorong putih yang akan membawanya kesurga. Entahlah, hingga sesosok yang sangat cemerlang yang ditangkap manic sayu Jaejoong. Wajahnya…. Saat itulah Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Merasakan udara lembab menjatuhi pori-porinya, aroma yang menyengat tingga membuat perutnya mual dan suara hening dan hanya terdengar bagai bisikan, Jaejoong sudah menyangka pasti ia sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Maniknya gelisah kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang mungkin sudah menyelamatkannya dari maut. Tetapi, ia hanya seorang diri. Dimana orang itu?

Saat mendengar suara itu, perasaan Jaejoong melonjak berdebar. Apakah ia orang yang menolongnya? Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong benar-benar akan sangat berterima kasih dan bersedia melakukan apapun. Ketika pintu itu didorong, wajah seorang gadis yang disukainya muncul. Debaran itu tidak terelakkan saat wajah manis itu tersenyum. "jangan bangun dulu. istirahatlah. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" ucap gadis itu bersemangat.

"hmm.. hebat." Ucap Jaejoong singkat. Gugup! "syukurlah. Aku sempat mengira kau sudah tidak bernyawa setelah anak itu menemukanmu di atap tadi." Gadis itu berkata lalu terbahak sejenak. "astaga, tidak sopannya diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Im Yoon," Dalam hati Jaejoong menyahut 'aku tahu'

"namamu Kim Jaejoong kan?"—bagaimana kau tahu?

"aku tahu dari anak itu. Kemana dia?" seakan tahu isi kepala Jaejoong, Yoona melangkah keluar untuk mencari seseorang. Siapakah?

"hey! Disana kau rupanya."

"kau ini sungguh pemalu, ya. Kenapa sejak tadi kau hanya diluar saja. Ayo masuk." Gadis itu menarik dengan susah payah seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus yang terus menolak masuk. Melihat tingkah laku anak itu, Jaejoong sedikit heran. Dia kenapa? "Jaejoong, dia Yunho. Anak ini yang menememukanmu pertama kali diatap tadi. Yunho, perkenalkan dirimu! Dasar kaku."

Jaejoong hanya bingung memerhatikan kedua orang yang terlihat bertengkar itu. "hmm… Yunho… aku hanya ingin bilang… teri—" sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki bertubuh kurus itu jatuh pingsan dan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Menatap Yoona dengan bertanyaan-tanya, "dia kenapa?"

.

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, hubungan Jaejoong dan Yoona semakin dekat. Walaupun Jaejoong sendiri masih memendam perasaannya terhadap Yoona. Dengan hubungan seperti ini, Jaejoong rasa cukup untuk menghibur dirinya yang selama ini hanya memandangi dan mengagumi dari kejauhan. Ternyata Yoona orang yang sangat ramah, ya, hingga Jaejoong yang awalnya malu-malu untuk menyapa tergerak setelah Yoona memulainya. Hmm.. mungkin ini awal yang baik untuk sebuah hubungan baik. Semoga…

Kabar tentang anak kurus mahir taekondow yang menolong Jaejoong waktu itu, entah kenapa terlihat sombong semenjak lelaki itu menolongnya. Walaupun Jaejoong telah susah payah memberikan sebuah penghargaan sebagai rasa terima kasih yang dibuatnya sendiri, lelaki itu tetap saja hanya meliriknya sekilas saat ia menyapanya ketika berpapasan dimana pun. Apa-apaan orang itu. Tahu begitu, seharusnya Jaejoong tidak usah banyak-banyak terima kasih pada Yunho si kurus itu.

"kita harus bicara." Seseorang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong saat sedang berbincang dengan Yoona dikoridor ketika istirahat. Nyaris terjatuh sakin kagetnya, Jaejoong akhirnya tidak terima dengan perlakuan seperti ini. "hei, apa-apaan ini. Kau menyakitiku, Yunho. Tolong lepaskan peganganmu." Ucap Jaejoong memohon. Untuk seorang anak bertubuh kurus seperti Yunho ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Permohonan Jaejoong diabaikan oleh Yunho yang terus menyeretnya hingga mencapai tempat dimana ia pernah dieksekusi oleh para anak berandalan itu. "aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. tapi, aku sungguh tidak terima dengan perlak—"

"aku menyukaimu."

"apa?"

"aku sangat menyukaimu."

"tapi kau ini…"

"ya, aku tahu aku laki-laki sama sepertimu. Tetapi aku tetap menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu."

"tapi, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"kenapa?"

Dari nada ucapan terakhir, Yunho pasti benar-benar kecewa. Dapat dipastikan ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk pernyataan perasaan ini lebih dari apa yang Jaejoong kira. Tetapi seharusnya Yunho juga menyiapkan diri untuk menerima apa saja yang menjadi keputusan Jaejoong. "bagaimana cara agar kau menyukaiku juga?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai seorang yang putus asa yang ingin bangkit kembali. Mengingat rasa terima kasih Jaejoong yang begitu mendarah danging, keingan menolak mati-matian Jaejoong sirna seketika. Perasaan dilemma tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Tidak mungkin ia mengatai Yunho itu menjijikan, ia masih sangat menyukai wanita. Berharap memiliki Yoona sebagai kekasih bukannya Yunho yang…. Memberikan sedikit pengertian mungkin dapat mengalihkan perasaan Yunho, tapi apakah berhasil?

"Kim Jaejoong, tolong jawab aku."

Mata Jaejoong memandang kearah lain. Takut melihat kedalam manic Yunho yang memancarkan cahaya coklat kekuningan yang begitu ini. ya, Jaejoong sempat terpesona akan manic itu. Sekilas melirik wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat putus asa, sedikit meluluhkan hatinya tapi sesungguhnya dirinya tidak bisa melakukan ini sebab ia masih menyukai perempuan.

"hmm bagaimana ya…"

"apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai dariku? mungkin penampilanku atau wajahku? Tolong katakana sesuatu Jaejoong." Yunho menjatuhkan lulut didepan Jaejoong yang lansung terbelalak melihat kelakuan Yunho. "jangan seperti ini. hei, bangkit. Bagaimana kalau seseorang melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"beri aku sebuah alasan."

"kau lebih pendek dariku dan aku tidak menyukaimu karena itu. Ya, kau jauh lebih pendek dariku. Maka dari itu, datanglah kembali padaku setelah kau tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Jangan lupakan wajah tampan dan… bukannya bertubuh kurus bagai sebuah lidi seperti itu. Jangan pernah tampakkan dirimu setelah… perubahan itu terjadi. Kau mengertikan alasanku. Sekarang aku harus pergi."

Pelitas dengan cepat setelah perkataannya berakhir, Jaejoong pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun kearahnya. Rasa nyeri itu tidak tertahankan lagi. 'jangan pernah menampakkan diri' itu sama saja ingin membuangnya jauh-jauh dari muka bumi. Sebegitu menjijikkannya kah ia? Yunho sempat bepikir bahwa perasaannya akan berlabu dengan mudah setelah kejadian itu, tetapi bayangannya jauh dari kenyataan.

"seharusnya kau bertumbuh, Jung. Jaejoong bahkan sangat jijik denganmu sekarang. Seharusnya…"

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH."

"aku akan menunjukkannya! Kau tidak boleh monolakku, Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

23 July 2013

.

.

SAY HELLO TO YUNJAE SHIPPER

Annyeonghaseyeo, Prim menyapa YJS dengan FF ini.

Semoga Epilog ini tidak membuat kalian bingung dengan gaya bahasa aneh dan cerita yang belum begitu jelas. Semoga kalian suka.

Kalo ngga suka ngomong langsung aja untuk diapus.

Seperti yang tertera di ACC: aku orangnya pemaksa banget

LANJUT = 40

STOP—DELETE = 39

.

~SEE YOU~


End file.
